The Avenging Goddess
by Raevyn Blackthorn
Summary: "...If I must die, I AM TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME!" warning Kagome is super ooc. I simply believe that no normal person could do what she did and not come out deranged. Also I personally would have asked to be trained. But...thats just me


Five sets of hollow eyes stare at the force gathered to oppose them. Their gazes are filled with hate, anger, and a profound agony that weaken a few members of the force gathered to end them. Kouga is examining his claws as he notices the Wind witch Kagura and the Void child Kanna on the other side of the nature made arena. They feel sharp to him , this is good they will need to be sharp to separate flesh from bone just as she once did to his brothers and sisters. Shippo and Miroku are counting their sutras and demonic magic, readying themselves for the onslaught they face. It has been may years coming, this battle, and they face it both eager and wary. It is the last one , they know, whether it ends badly or not. Sango stays close to her faithful warrior, Kagome. She is afraid and knows that they are far out numbered and out classed. She can feel a few of the beings they are to face are strong in their yoki and seem to be masters. Her mind is no less set, however. The revenge for Inuyasha will be well worth this fight. Lowly, she growls and ponders what their reaction to Kagome will be. She counts her weapons and checks her armor one last time before they fight, it is strong and made from the bones of demons such as they but it will only hold so long. Kagome is standing tall and proud at the front of their small group, her eyes a bloody red , the result of holy power unmatched slowly turning into yoki, a power she knows as well her own. She is enraged beyond rationality, beyond any spoken word, and out of reach of the smallest shred of sanity. She is nothing more than her basest instincts and wants. Her vision is clouded red, and something dark and cold and cruel whispers to her of bathing in the blood of her foes and hunting the prey which harmed her pack. She resembles an Avenging goddess, and to a point the description could not be more true.

On the other side of the field, the Incarnations of Naraku grow worried at the being that seems to be in the lead. She sets their senses on edge, and makes them feel terror with a simple glare. Her power is changing and growing before their very eyes, and every second they do nothing is a second she gains strength. Naraku is pondering her when he himself shivers in fear.

" So much hate in this one, so much pain to caused by her hand, I fear she will cause a few problems," he whispers more to himself than any of his followers.

They study the group a bit longer, trying to feel what will happen and what their enemies can do. They have all grown in strength, which surprises the evil group , they had thought that ending the Hanyou would weaken the group not make it stronger.

Kagome looks to Kouga and gives him a sadistic grin. She motions him over and speaks softly to him. In his mind he remembers her as she used to be and is saddened to see nothing left of her former self. Three ears to the day of Inuyasha's death and the only remaining piece of his dearest friend is her broken smile.

" Let them know just what they have brought upon themselves , what ungodly wrath they have brought upon them selves," she said calmly , her voice a broken mockery of the gentle loving lilt it once held.

" You, who have gathered here to kill us , have stolen something from us that can never be returned. You have taken a dear friend from us, and for this and the other crimes you have committed against us, you have been condemned to death," Kouga growls in a dull but loud voice. The thrill of battle rushes in his veins and he says a quick prayer to his lost ones for strength.

" He was a worthless Half demon, I ended his misery," Naraku says , a wicked grin spreading on his face

"You should have left him in peace. Now I shall face you. Resign yourselves to your fate. Pray to your Gods, for death has claimed you as her own," Kagome hisses, the hate in her voice so clear it could be tangible.

It takes no further prodding for the group of demons to attack. They are strong and fierce, but none has ever faced an enraged wolf demon prince. They fall like flies before him until several cat-like creatures approach at high speed and face him.

Kouga is the first death Kagome will suffer in this battle for their lives and revenge. The creatures he faces are too many and too different from him, with defenses against his claws and teeth. They soon overpower the young prince, wrestling him to the ground and wrenching his head from his neck and tearing his abdomen open wide. Kagome witnesses this death and feels pain like no other cloud her mind. With a cracked and broken roar of sadness, she soon divests the vile beings of their precious lives.

The second death she is made to bear witness to is Miroku. He is strong against the fighters, but even a trained priest can only hold so long. Her dear friend is finally overcome as his sutra are rendered useless. He fights tooth and nail against them with his staff and wind tunnel, but in the end, a lizard demon uses his blade and slashes his throat from ear to ear, and gives a menacing laugh. Sango gives a shriek of agony and defiance.

"You reptilian bastard! I will cause you so much pain you will wish Kagome had killed you," Sango yells in agony and defiance.

She leaps upon the creature's back. Kagome silently prays that her friend will live long enough for her to save her. The Dragon demon she faces is refusing to die, and she knows she must end him quickly.

Shippo is the third death she suffers. His illusions wearing him out and his strength waning, he has tried to fight off a group of storm demons who want his head. He is struggling hard and fights closer to Kagome, hoping she can help him. She does, knocking the head off the Dragon and the demons behind him before she leaps into the mass of fighters that thin out drastically as she tries to make her way to Sango. Shippo watches as she fights fiercely and accepts that he is going to fall to the Storm demons. With a nod of his head, he pulls his last hidden blade and fights with everything he has. Blue fire surrounds him and he sets it upon the thunder demons before his eyes. Kagome looks up just in time to see him be impaled on a Pike several times the size of her own halberd and beheaded. She screams in a primal rage that puts fear into the hearts of all. She wipes out the remaining low demon soldiers, leaving only the lizard and her dearest friend.

The final death she bears witness to is her beloved Sango. She pierces the beast's skull just as the reptilian monster shoves his fist through the abdomen of her dearest friend. The rage of her loss covers her in every centimeter, and a scream of unadulterated agony rips from her soul as she catches the falling demon hunter. The sheer rage completes her transformation, which unexpectedly doesn't affect her holy power, and sends her rational mind into the dark freeing her beast.

"You... no... leave," the newly demonic Kagome manages to say in a language her dear one will understand.

Sango brushes black hair from the distorted face of her soul's sister and shushes her. She gazes up into the eyes of her Demon Priestess and coughs blood.

"K-Kagome, re-remember what I-Inuyasha said. To h-have trust a-and fai-faith in pe-peace. T-Take courage fr-from him as... your... prize," breaths the slayer who lasts thoughts are a prayer that Kagome will survive this torment.

As she breathes these final words, she fades into the earth around her. Kagome sits silent for a moment, her heartbreak and agony too much for her body to hold in. She hugs the slayer closer and nibbles her throat to try to wake her up. When it fails, she lays her gently on the ground and lets bloody tears fall from her now black eyes.

" Sango...SANGO," the broken girl roars into the heaven above. Her soul breaks into pieces and she finds new strength within her. She now has nothing to lose so she has everything to gain.

The pain in her breaks her mind beyond all repair and awakes a new power in her soul. One that would have been hers by all rights, even had she lived a normal life. The gift of her blood, blood magic. Her hair grows to trail the floor, even at her new height of three meters even. Horns and a tail make an appearance upon her person, and she turns to face her enemies. Five of the remaining men step up to face her, and she catches them all with a glare that renders their hearts and minds frozen wastelands.

" Eternal Blood Massacre," she hisses and grins sadistically at the thought of what the attack will do.

The men fall to their knees, clutching their hearts as they burst inside their chests. She slaughters their bodies with her tail, the barbed end resting their flesh from bone. She places her dead stare upon the remaining two and raises her hand to call her weapon forth. In her hand appears a long sword the color of old blood. She lashes out at the wind witch and strikes her down from the air. She ends her quickly, but suffers the loss of an arm to her dance of dragons. She fights Naraku, who has actually attended this battle in person, and is quickly brought to her knees. Broken sobs fall from her, and she looks upon the evil thing with dead hollowed eyes.

" Poor priestess, even after all your work you are still so weak/ see your friends all murdered by my servants, you child killed by a clan of people he once out smarted. Everything that has happened in the last three years , all because you were to weak to keep them safe," Naraku gloated, trying to destroy her further.

"End me, please end me,"she begged softly, " I have nothing left to hold dear or fight for. Grant me a death I have long wanted."

With a sigh that shows how much he relishes her death by his hand, he uses the miasma to poison her and kill her slowly. He stares into her eyes and suddenly panics when the dead and broken look fade from her eyes only to be replaced by a look of sheer madness.

" I made a promise , that day three years ago. I promised I'd fight you till I either killed you or died trying. I did one better, I may die here, BUT I AM TAKING YOU TO HELL WITH ME," she yelled and filled his corrupted stolen body full of her holy power until her risked explosion. She laughed maniacally as his ashes rained down on her dying form and fought the poison in her blood to speak.

" I ….I did it... didn't I," she asked with her dying breath.

Gold eyes watch the entire scene with pain filled but determined eyes. His sword begins to pulse and scream in his mind as though her death as never supposed to happened and its causing his blade great pain. He approaches the fallen body of his dear sister, who was bound to his house by ancient ritual and magics. He kneels beside her fallen form and brushes obsidian locks from her face.

" So much blood, little sister, so much pain and death dealt to and by you. Such a sweet girl you were, destined for ultimate pain and sacrifice for the greatest of goods. Fear not my little one, the dark shall not hold you long,"


End file.
